Megumi, just who is she?
by TeletubbieArmy
Summary: Join Mikan,Hotaru,Ruka,Natsume and the rest on their normalish days in the academy, where they try to befriend the new girl Megumi, who at first comes across as plain evil. But Natsume finds out shes something to do with Mikans past. But just who is she?
1. Megumi, just who is she?

OK, my first fanfic sucked, so I have given up on it -.- Hopefully this one will be better :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice :( **

_It was a cold windy night. A boy with dark raven hair wearing a mask was running down a dark alleyway._

"Where are you, Natsume?"_ A voice whispered._

"That was a great mission, but you don't intend to run away now do you? Lets go back now..."

**_No I don't you dick. I'm just sick of staying near you, _**_ boy thought. The boy _

_stopped running for a bit as he could hear voices down the other end of the alleyway. Sure enough, four people wearing hoodies were hanging about. Three were smoking and the fourth was sitting on a wall, facing away from the others._

**_Great, now I have to deal with a group of thugs._**_ As the boy approached the people, they all turned around apart from the person sitting on the wall._

"Look who we have here" _Said the biggest out of the group, which the boy found out to be a girl._

"Aww, a little lost boy" _Said the smallest out of the three, who also turned out to be a girl_

"What's with the cat mask, going to a fancy dress party?"_ Asked the third one, who turned out to be another girl. The three all sniggered._

**_This is gonna be easier than I thought, taking out a bunch of girls._**_ Thought the boy._

"He's not answering, I'm bored now lets take his wallet and go"_ Wined the small girl_

"That's gonna be harder than you thought coz I don't have a wallet."_ Said the boy._

"Don't lie to us" _Said the third one, glaring at the boy._

"Hey, it's OK, we'll bang him in, then if has got money, we'll take it."_ Said the biggest girl._

_They all started to laugh._

"Don't be so cocky."_ Said the boy, as from his hand he made a small ball of fire._

"Oh shit!" _Said the smallest, while the third girl was backing away. The boy started smiling._

"Ha. Guess this boys got an Alice. Megumi, he's all yours..." _Said the biggest, talking to the girl on_ _the wall. For a second the boy felt shocked but managed to Collect himself before the girls saw. The girl on the wall jumped down gracefully and landed in front of the boy. She smiled nastily, before two balls of fire appeared in her hands._

"What the..."_ Said the boy._

"That's not all she can do."_ Said the biggest girl. Just then, two roots broke through the ground and grabbed tightly on to the boy, causing him to lose his fire and fall to the ground._

"Well, we have to go now." _Said the biggest girl, throwing her cigarette on his head. Grinning she __said "Sorry we couldn't hurt you for longer but, if we see you again, we may even kill you. Bye bye."_

"Yeah bye" _Said the other two as they copied her movement and ran off. The last girl, however, waited till her "friends" had gone before she let the boy go._

"See you around, cat boy"_ She said as she jumped over the wall and ran off._

**Who was that girl?**_ The boy thought. _**She had my Alice, but something else as well.**

"Ahhhhh, there you are, Natsume, time to go back to the academy, where you will be punished for running away like that." _The mysterious man grabbed the boy and started to walk back._

"By the way, why were you on the floor?"_ He said_

"Just tripped" _Replied the boy..._

Soooo, what do you think? Please reply, I really hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks a lot :)


	2. Elements Alice?

Right, thanks to **thebadsun **for putting that review in, I appreciate it! I have no idea what the plot is myself, but I'll hopefully find out! I am gonna make this one longer! So, hope you all like it :)

_**Just who was that girl from last night? She had an Alice, but I've never seen her before...**_

"Natsume..." _A voice said, talking to a boy with raven hair_

"Natsume?" _The voice repeated_

"Huh?" _The boy Natsume said_

"Hey Natsume, you were day dreaming!" _Another voice shouted_

"Shut it stupid" _Natsume said_

"Hey! No need to be nasty, evil" _Said "stupid"_

"Stop you guys before you start name calling" _Said another person_

"Yeah, your right Ruka, lets go."_ Said Natsume referring to a blond boy holding a bunny._

"Hey! Your not skipping school again are you?" _Said stupid, who was actually called Mikan_

"No, it's a self study period, I'm going to study somewhere else, stupid."_ Replied Natsume, then he and Ruka left the class._

"Hmm, now who shall I talk to... Hotaru!" _Said Mikan, turning to face a girl with short black_ _hair and purple eyes, her best friend. The girl looked at Mikan, then got out a horse hoof device and hit her over the head with it._

"I'm also going to my lab to study there, ALONE." _Said Hotaru, then she also left the class._

"Awww." Said the little girl with pigtails.

****Meanwhile, in a corridor where Natsume and Ruka are****

"So, what were you daydreaming about, Natsume? Is it about your mission you just did?" _Said Ruka_

"It's about what I saw, just after the mission" _Replied Natsume as his best friend gave a surprised_ _look._

"What?" _Ruka said_

"Well, I'd just finished another mission, and I ran away from Persona, wanting to go back to the academy alone." _Said Natsume_

"Natsume" _Ruka sternly said_

"Anyway, I ran down this alleyway, and saw a bunch of thugs smoking down the bottom, so I slowed down and got ready to fight them."

"What happened?" _Replied Ruka worriedly_

"Well, I found out they were just a bunch of girls in hoodies, so I showed them my Alice, and two of them backed away, but this fat girl stayed put and simply smirked"

"What? Did she have an Alice?" _Asked Ruka_

"Not her, but she called down this other girl who was sitting on a wall, and this girl, who the fat girl called Megumi, made two balls of fire came from her hands, so she obviously-"

"Has the fire Alice." _Finished a slight amazed Ruka._

"Yeah, and not only that, but she made two plant roots break through the earth and and grab me." _Said a slightly annoyed Natsume._

"Then her "mates" said they had to go and left, but this Megumi stayed till they went, let me go and then ran off."

"Whoa, she, that, what?"_ Said a confused Ruka_

"Hmm"_ Said Natsume_

"What does she look like?" _Asked Ruka_

"She has black hair, with a full fringe that nearly covers her greeny-gray eyes, she's about 5ft, which is small considering she looks around 13. Anyway, I need to find out about her." _Natsume said_

"But how are you gonna do that?" _Asked Ruka_

"Well, I was hoping we could come up with a plan..."

****At the end of school****

_After a lot of debating and thinking, the best Ruka and Natsume could come up with was Natsume running off again after anothher mission and going down the same alleyway._

"But you'll be punished again, and what if you can't find the alleyway?" _Said Ruka_

"Hey don't worry, I can look after myself, you know." _Said Natsume as he ran to his dorm_

"hmm" _Sighed Ruka_

"Ruka-pyon!"_ Shouted a familiar voice..._

**** After another mission****

"Not again, Natsume, do you like being punished? You know I'll find you" _Said a mysterious voice_

**_Got to find the alleyway, can't let a girl beat me... Yes! This is the one! _**_Natsume found the alleyway he was looking for. _**_She'd better be here, and even better if she's without those thugs._**_ To Natsume's surprise, he saw the girl, Megumi, sat on the wall, like she was last night, and without her friends._

"New I'd find you here." _Gloated Natsume_

"New you'd return." _Replied Megumi_

"So, what do you want, cat boy?"_ She asked_

"Who are you?"_ Asked Natsume_

"Me? I'm Megumi, but I thought you already new that." _Said the girl_

"No, I do, but you have an Alice, my Alice, but your not at the academy. Where do you live?"

"Now now, I why would I tell you that, your just a stranger." _She glared at Natsume. Just then the mysterious persona appeared._

"Natsume! Are you talking to someone?" _Persona looked up and saw Megumi. Just then his eyes_ _opened in shock._

"Oh shit!"_ Cried Megumi. Then as quick as a flash, she jumped over the wall and was gone._

"Who was that Natsume, What was her name?" _ Persona questioned Natsume_

"Megumi, why do you want to kn-"

"Did she have an Alice?" _Persona cut in._

"Yeah, but she's not escaped or anything, she doesn't go to the academy." _Said Natsume_

"I know that... Can you keep a secrete, Natsume?" _He asked_

"Well, you've made me keep so many secretes, I'm sure I can handle-"

"Good" Persona cut in again. "Then, that girl, Megumi, the academy has been trying to get her into the academy since she was 3."

"What?" Natsume almost shouted

"Shhhhh, yes her parents died when she was two, so she was sent to live with her grand parents, who found out about her Alice and managed to tell the academy. But just when the academy was getting her into the car, she was kidnapped."

"What?" Shouted Natsume

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Nobody knows quiet how, but ever since she has been living on the streets with a bunch of girls. The academy have tried to take her many times, but it seems she was brought up to hate the academy. We have, however managed to, over the years, capture the girls that live with her and make them forget all about Megumi, so the number around her has been getting less and less, so it won't be soon until we catch her." He smiled "And now we have you to bring her back to the academy."

"What?" Natsume said

"Yes, tomorrow you will meet me in the northern forest and you will talk to her again down the alleyway, where we will capture her from behind, got it?"

"Yes..." Natsume replied meekly

"Good" Persona said as he grabbed Natsume and started to walk back to the academy.

"Hey, Persona, what her Alice by the way, is it that strong that you need her to join the academy?

"Yes" Replied Persona "She has the elements Alice"

SOO, how was it? OK, it was crap sorry for wasting your time, but do what **thebadsun **did and give me some helpful hints as to what I should do to make the story better! Thanks :)


	3. In the Academy?

Thanks a lot to Kit-kat, and, my sis I suppose -.- I loved your reviews! I love writing these fanfics, and hope you'll love reading them :) Well, here's the next chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice, I just forgot to say in the last chapter!

**Previously:**

Yes, tomorrow you will meet me in the northern forest and you will talk to her again down the alleyway, where we will capture her from behind, got it?"

"Yes..." Natsume replied meekly

"Good" Persona said as he grabbed Natsume and started to walk back to the academy.

"Hey, Persona, what her Alice by the way, is it that strong that you need her to join the academy?

"Yes" Replied Persona "She has the elements Alice"

"Megumi has the elements Alice?" _Asked a blond boy named Ruka_

"Yes, but keep your voice down! If persona finds out I told you, then I'll be dead, got it?" _Said his_ _best friend Natsume. Ruka looked worried._

"You shouldn't have told me then."_ He said_

"I had to, what else would I have said? We both made up a plan for me to find out about her, and I have" _Said Natsume_

"Yeah, but now your in a plan to get her into the academy."

"God, I know... I have to do it or Persona really will kill me" _Natsume said_

"Well then, there is nothing more you can do then..."_Replied Ruka meekly Just then a girl with pigtails called Mikan ran out behind a tree where Ruka and Natsume were, closely followed by her short black haired best friend Hotaru._

"Who's Megumi?" _Said Mikan_

"What the HELL! You don't just listen to other peoples conversations, especially one this important!" _Said Natsume_

"So you admit it's important?"_ Said the cold Hotaru, as she smiled_

"Yes! And I swear to god, if you-" _Natsume was cut of by his best friend_

"We might as well tell them about everything, Natsume, before they go shouting it to the world." _Said Ruka calmly._

"Fine" _Natsume reluctantly said, then the two boys told the girls everything they knew._

"So now you have to distract her while the academy grabs her?"_ Said an amazed Mikan_

"Yes, but if you say anything, I will kill you both" Whispered_ an angry Natsume, as he glared at them then started to walk of with Ruka. And just at that moment you could tell by their faces that the two girls believed he really would kill them. Hotaru was the first to snap out of her scared trance._

"Well then, it should be fun when she gets here." _Said a satisfied Hotaru, as she was never happy till she knew everything._

"What do you mean fun? Have you heard what her Alice is?"_ Said a scared Mikan as the two started ton walk away._

"Yes, and with Natsume's big part to play in the abduction, she'll surely kill him" _And with that, Hotaru smirked and ran off to her lab._

"Hotaru, you are evil..."_ Said Mikan as she ran after her friend_

****At the mission****

"What's up, cat boy? Your looking a little edgy" _Said Megumi. Natsume looked at her. __**Does she know what's going on?**_

"Really? Don't feel edgy" Replied Natsume

"Huh. Is there something going on, cat boy?" _Said Megumi, suspiciously_

"Wow, you are quick, aren't you?" _Said an evil voice from behind her_

"What the?" _Said Megumi as she turned around_ "No way..." _She said softly_

"Come on now, you didn't expect to run away forever?" _Said Persona, mockingly_

"I'm not going, you can't make me" _Megumi said as she tried to run past Natsume, but two flames __blocked her way_

"I think you'll find we can..." _Said Persona, as two man appeared behind her, grabbed her and made her fall unconscious_

"Great work Natsume, That wasn't hard at all, should have used you earlier..."

"Whatever, lets just go back." _Said Natsume bluntly._

****The next day****

"Wh, where am I?" _Said Megumi sleepily, as she rose from a sofa in a giant room, she looked around then realised where she was._

"Oh no, I'm getting out of here-"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, my dear" _Said a man with blond hair. Megumi looked up and glared. Just outside the room, a woman_ _and a man were watching._

"Why again did we send Narumi to see to the girl?" _Said the woman_

"Because of his Alice! If she does anything wrong, he can stop her, remember?" _Reminded the man_

"Yeah but I thought Persona dealt with people like her"

"She has been running away from Persona for years, do you think she'll listen to him?"

"Your right, I have no idea how he is going to get her to do missions" _Said the woman_

"No, I don't either, but I feel sorry for that girl..."_ Said the man worriedly_

_****Back in the room****_

"What do you mean, impossible?"_ Snarled Megumi_

"Well, the wall have a sensor on them so you'll have teachers stopping you in no time, and before you think about using your Alice on them, for some have some pretty strong Alice's"

"Fine then, What if I kill someone? Surely you expel people?" _She asked, thinking of one person in particular_

"Well yes, but who would you want to kill? Wait... not Natsume?"_ The blond man put his hand over his mouth as if to try and erase the words he just said, however the girl heard him clearly._

"Natsume? Is that his name? OK then, I'll go look for this Natsume then if there's nothing left to say" _She smiled, then walked out of the room, leaving a slightly gormless Narumi._

_Just then the two people came in_

"Wow, that was quick! What did you say?" _Asked the woman_

"Serina, Misaki, she she, is going to kill Natsume!" _Said Narumi dramaticly_

"No serious, what did you say?" _Said a now slightly annoyed Misaki_

"I'm being serious! She said, _Fine then, What if I kill someone? _And I said, _but who would you_ _want to kill?_ _Wait... not Natsume?_ And she said, _Natsume? Is that his name? OK then, I'll go look_ _for this Natsume then if there's nothing left to say" Rushed Narumi_

"Then why are we still here, lets go!"_ Shouted Misaki as the three teachers ran out of the room..._

_****Near a Sakura tree****_

_By the time the teachers had started running, Megumi had found Natsume sitting under a sakura tree with Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru_

"So she's here, in the academy?" _Asked Mikan_

"Yeah, but after what I did, it really looked like she wanted to kill me" _Said Natsume, calmly, but_ _deep inside he was a little scared_

"You got that right, cat boy..." _Snarled an angry girl with black hair and full fringe covering her dark green eyes..._

Sooooooo, did you like? Please leave a review! I will love you forever! :)


	4. Friends with Mikan?

**Hi guys! Here is my next chapter! If you likes, review! If you don't likes, review! Please review! Thanks :)**

_**By the time the teachers had started running, Megumi had found Natsume sitting under a sakura tree with Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru**_

"So she's here, in the academy?" _Asked Mikan_

"Yeah, but after what I did, it really looked like she wanted to kill me" _Said Natsume, calmly, but_ _deep inside he was a little scared_

"You got that right, cat boy..." _Snarled an angry girl with black hair and full fringe covering her dark green eyes... _

_Everyone's eyes turned to the girl and widened in shock_

"Megumi"_Ruka whispered_

"Ah crap"_ Said Mikan, as Natsume started to stand up_

"Natsume, what are you doing..."_ Said Ruka_

"What? You expect me to get killed?"_Said Natsume_

"So you believe I can kill you then?" S_mirked Megumi_

"I believe your a crazy bitch, yeah" _Smirked Natsume back.__** These two are just like each other...**__ Thought Mikan_

"Prepare to die cat boy"_ She glared. Just then the air around them grew colder, and the plants around them started to shrivel up_

"It's her Alice!"_ Gasped Mikan, as Ruka and Hotaru stared in horror_

"Yeah that reminds me, if we are gonna fight, lets fight fairly, and you just use your fire Alice, if you can"

"OK" _Said Megumi as two fire balls came from her hands. Just after Natsume made two fire balls as well. Then before either Hotaru, Mikan or Ruka knew it, both Natsume and Megumi were swallowed by fire flames. Before too long, are crowd had started to gather, watching the crazy fight, some boys where cheering, other girls were screaming for poor Natsume to stop, while the rest were too fixed on the fight to talk. The three ten year old's who were closest to the fight were doing different things. Hotaru was madly taking pictures, while Ruka was trying to stop her, and Mikan, was shaking, with tears in her eyes, meekly whispering for them to stop. But before anything else could happen, Mikan snapped out of her crazy phase. She couldn't take it any more and did what no other sensible child would do. She ran into the middle of the fight._

"STOP-aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _Screamed Mikan. Everyone's attention turned to the little girl who got hit by the flames and fell onto the floor. Both Megumi and Natsume stopped fighting and turned to look at Mikan. Both had burns over their arms and on their faces. All around them where screams_

"Natsume!"

"Mikan!"

"That poor boy!"

"That little girl!"

_Suddenly Megumi couldn't take it any more, and with tears in her eyes, she ran into the northern forest._

"Where's she going?"

"Can't believe she fought Natsume, she's brave"

"And he didn't kill her, she is cool"

"Wait! Megumi, I'm fine, look!" _Shouted Mikan as she got up off her feet and ran after Megumi_

"What?"  
>"She's OK?"<p>

"Oh yeah! Her Alice!"  
>"Ohhhhh"<p>

"Why is she following that other girl?"

"SILENCE!" _The crowds whispers and chats were stopped by an angry teacher called Jinno_

"What's going on?" _He asked_

"It was the new girl"

"She started a fight"  
>"Nah, Natsume obviously started it"<p>

"No!"

"Yes!" _Shouts started up again in the crowds. _

****Meanwhile, near the Sakura tree****

"This is all your fault, you should follow Mikan, and quickly!"_ Said Hotaru_

"No, do you think I asked to be nearly killed? Your her best friend!"_ Said Natsume as he started to_ _walk away. Hotaru grabbed him and glared at him_

"Fine fine!" Natsume_ gave in and started to walk towards the northern woods_

"he-he..."_ Said Ruka meekly as Hotaru walked away still glaring_

****In the forest****

_Megumi sat down under a tree and started to cry_

"Why are you crying?" _Megumi looked up to see a little girl with a curious look on her face _

"Why do you care?"_ Said Megumi. The little girl, Mikan, shrugged_

"If you have a problem, maybe I can help?" _Mikan said sweetly__**. **_

_**You really can't. But maybe someone needs to know my "problem". No, why should I trouble a little girl like that? **__Megumi thought_

" you don't need know my problems, stay away" _Said Megumi_

"Huh, I think I do!" _Said Mikan. __**She sounds a bit like Natsume...**_

"OK then, find me someone to love me" _Said Megumi bluntly. Mikan burst out laughing_

"What?" _Asked Megumi_

"Never thought you'd have boyfriend troubles!" _Mikan giggled. Megumi sighed_

"Didn't think you'd understand" _Megumi got up and Mikan stopped laughing_

"No wait! Help me to understand"__

_**She sounds so grown up now. Oh god, now I'll have to tell her, or she'll be on my back.**__ Thought Megumi_

"Fine. I mean just to love me in anyway. Nobody's ever loved me."_**God I sound so soppy...**_

"What? I don't get it. How about your parents?"

"Were killed when I was three."

"Doesn't mean they didn't love you"

"They used to hit me"

"oh" _Mikan was silenced with shock._

"What about the people who cared for you after your parents died?"

"Well, I was meant to be sent here, but just when I was about to get in a car to go, I was taken away by a gang of girls who'd heard about my Alice. They made me turn against the academy, told me they were going to send me to prison, not a school. They taught me to read and write. And to hurt and steal for them. I used to love all those girls, I thought they taught me to steal so I could have clothes to wear and things to eat. It was only when I was 12 that I'd caught on to know that they were only using me to get things from them not me, that they didn't care whether I was "sent to prison" or not. I was crushed, but stayed with them because I didn't want to go to the academy, in fear they would use me to." _She sighed_ "But now I have no choice"_ Megumi thought Mikan would laugh at her, to say she was crazy and no-one would love her at this evil academy, so she was surprised at what came next_

"This academy won't do that Megumi! And besides, I love you, Megumi" _Said Mikan as she hugged her. Megumi was shocked for a moment, then pushed her off_

"How can you, we have only just met"_She glared at Mikan, who looked hurt but then smiled again_

"Fine then, Friends?"**_ God this girl was persistent, and so... innocent. _**_Thought Megumi_

"Whatever..."_ Sighed Megumi _"Come on, I'm guessing I'm in for a hell of a lot of trouble when I get back, so I better confront the teachers now, before they start looking."_ Mikan and Megumi started to walk back._

"Oh, and Mikan, don't tell anyone about what I said, or I may have to kill you"_ Said Megumi, but she was smiling. Natsume, who was watching the whole time, smirked_

"You too, Natsume"_ The boy widened his eyes in shock as he walked out from behind the tree._**_ That girl's more clever than I thought..._**_ Natsume followed the too girls back to the school_

**SO, was it good? Please review! If you have no time but enjoyed it, just put :) Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
